This invention relates to devices having magnifying, illuminating and mirroring attributes and to bankcards.
Commercial cards, namely, credit cards and debit cards, are ubiquitous in modern society as are phone cards and insurance cards. Cards such as these are approximately 3xe2x85x9 inches long by 2xe2x85x9 inches wide, and people carry and store these cards in sleeve-like compartments/receptacles formed in wallets and day timers and other forms of personal carrying devices that are specifically sized for holding cards of this size.
Many people have difficulty seeing, especially the elderly and those that suffer from cataracts, glaucoma, macular degeneration and other eye diseases and disorders, in addition to presbyopia and weakening of the eyes due to aging. Visually-impaired individuals usually employ visual aids to help them see, such as glasses, bifocals and magnifying glasses, and these visual aids for many are especially necessary in low light atmospheres, such as in dark restaurants and dimly lit rooms. Enhanced illumination is also often required for individuals to see in dark atmospheres.
Given the ubiquity of commercial cards and the associated ubiquity of the wallets and day timers and other personal carrying devices having storage features specifically designed for storing commercial cards, it would be highly desirable to provide a device that in size is substantially equal to that of a conventional commercial card and that incorporates visual aid and illumination attributes. It is intended that a device such as this is to be stored in a wallet, day timer or other personal carrying device along with bank cards and the like.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in new and improved apparatus having magnifying, illuminating and mirroring attributes. In accordance with the principle of the invention, a preferred embodiment of the invention is a device that includes a chassis having an opening and a magnifying lens disposed at the opening. The size of the chassis approximates that of a commercial card, namely, a credit card or debit card, which are ubiquitous throughout modern society. The chassis supports a switch and a light that is capable of being actuated in response to actuation of the switch. Preferably, the chassis includes opposing major faces and the light is disposed so that it is capable of directing light away from one of the opposing major faces. The light can, however, be disposed at other locations along chassis. The device of this embodiment can also be furnished with additional features. For instance, a mirror is capable of being disposed at one of the opposing major faces and preferably the major face away from which the light directs illumination. A surface, such as a magnetic stripe, is capable of being attached to the chassis to which data is capable of being recorded. Length-measuring indicia is capable of being disposed along an edge of the chassis, which is capable of being used for carrying out length measuring tasks.
In accordance with the principle of the invention, provided is another embodiment including a device that consists of a commercial card-sized chassis having opposing major faces and a mirror disposed at one of the opposing major faces. The chassis supports a switch and a light that is capable of being actuated in response to actuation of the switch. The light is disposed so that it is capable of directing light away from the mirror. The device of the instant embodiment can also be furnished with additional features. For instance, the chassis is capable of being provided with an opening and a magnifying lens disposed at the opening. A surface, such as a magnetic stripe, is capable of being attached to the chassis to which data is capable of being recorded. Length-measuring indicia is capable of being disposed along an edge of the chassis, which is capable of being used for carrying out length measuring tasks.
In accordance with the principle of the invention, provided is yet another embodiment including a device that consists of a commercial card-sized chassis and a two-way lens disposed at the opening, which includes a magnifying side permitting magnification and a mirror side permitting reflection. The chassis supports a switch and a light that is capable of being actuated in response to actuation of the switch. The light is disposed so that it is capable of directing light away from the mirror side. The device of the instant embodiment can also be furnished with additional features. For instance, a surface, such as a magnetic stripe, is capable of being attached to the chassis to which data is capable of being recorded. Length-measuring indicia is capable of being disposed along an edge of the chassis, which is capable of being used for carrying out length measuring tasks.
In accordance with the principle of the invention, provided is yet another embodiment including a device that consists of a commercial card-sized chassis, a switch carried by the chassis and a light carried by the chassis that is capable of being actuated in response to actuation of the switch. The device of the instant embodiment can also be furnished with additional features. For instance, a mirror is capable of being attached to the chassis. The chassis is further capable of being provided with an opening and a magnifying lens disposed at the opening. A surface, such as a magnetic stripe, is capable of being attached to the chassis to which data is capable of being recorded. Length-measuring indicia is capable of being disposed along an edge of the chassis, which is capable of being used for carrying out length measuring tasks.
In accordance with the principle of the invention, provided is yet still another embodiment including a device that consists of a commercial card-sized chassis including opposing major faces and an opening, a magnifying lens disposed at the opening and a mirror disposed proximate one of the opposing major faces. The device of the instant embodiment can also be furnished with additional features. For instance, the chassis is capable of being fitted with a switch and a light that is capable of being actuated in response to actuation of the switch. The light is further capable of being disposed so that it is capable of directing light away from the mirror. A surface, such as a magnetic stripe, is capable of being attached to the chassis to which data is capable of being recorded. Length-measuring indicia is capable of being disposed along an edge of the chassis, which is capable of being used for carrying out length measuring tasks.
Consistent with the foregoing, the invention also contemplates associated methods.